


From The Desks of Lovers: An Epistolary

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of correspondences between Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe as they cope with their long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Ocean Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Seblaine Spring Fling 2016**. Day 1: Challenge Day (Soundtrack).
> 
>  _[Take A Break](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOrnLU8LyAU)_ from Hamilton: An American Musical  
>  _[It's Been a Long, Long Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG1L9wxYbs0)_ by Harry James (feat. Kitty Kallen)  
>  _[Holding on for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETCiErvEGV8)_ by Liberty X

And there you are, an ocean away.  
Do you have to live an ocean away?

.

                _Blaine,_

_Spring has arrived in Hogwarts. The Giant Squid is thrilled that the Great Lake has thawed and the Whomping Willow is in a better mood than usual (She let a swift settle on her branch for a good minute before swatting it away. That’s a new record.)_

_All is well here yet Winter drags on for me. I see no vibrant colours in the new blossoms, no song in the chirping of the blue birds. Everything remains gray and dull; it’s cold and bare- everything is less lively now that you’re all the way across the Atlantic._

_I hope you’re finally settling in after the whole move. I imagine it can’t be easy for you and your family to uproot and start over in a new place. But I’m happy for your father. He deserves that job; it couldn’t have happened to a better man. And he’s extremely lucky to have such a wonderful support system. As selfish as I am, I can’t seem to find it in me to hate him for taking you away from Hogwarts- from me._

_(I am still holding out hope that you hate it there and would beg to be transferred back. I hear Ilvermorny doesn’t even have a Divination Tower- how ghastly!)_

_(But seriously, I hope you’re at your happiest.)_

_Missing you,  
-S_

_\---_


	2. Dreams of You

You'll never know how many dreams I've dreamed about you,  
or just how empty they all seemed without you.

.

                _Sebastian,_

_Hand on my heart, I did my best to hate it here in Ilvermorny. It’s no Hogwarts, trust me. And yes, what kind of respectable wizarding school doesn’t have a Divination Tower? Hah._

_Note that I tried to hate it here. But I can’t. Sebastian, when you see this place, you’ll understand what I mean. And I’m sure you would love it here, too. _

_Like Hogwarts, there’s so much history on the grounds of Ilvermorny. The school is this gorgeous Queen Anne structure- you know- with the exposed bricks and the abundance of windows. And it boxes in this huge quad (they call it a courtyard) where I dare say is the equivalent of the Great Hall for meal times. And it’s so lovely to have meals outdoors this springtime- even at night. I can sit with a plate of dinner and just stare at the stars._

_The Ilvermorny grounds are vast and it joins up with the Native American reservation (which I’m told is where Ilvermorny was founded by the land’s indigenous people). And the school’s close to the beach. We should go, one day._

_I miss my easy access to the kitchens back at the Hufflepuff common room (they call the common room ‘lounge’ here- I have to constantly remind myself of the words I use. The other day I asked a girl to point me to the ‘loo’ and she didn’t know what I was talking about)._

_I miss Hogwarts. But nothing compares to how much I miss you, Sebastian. I note the little details of Ilvermorny- the sounds, the smell, the cracks in the cobblestones- so I can paint you this vivid picture. So I can pretend that you’re here with me, that you’re seeing everything that I see._

_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you._

_Yours,  
Blaine._

_\---_


	3. Miles From Home

I’m on my own, feeling blue, miles from home.  
I’m lost without you.

.

_B,_

_Bad days are the worse days to not have you here. To not be able to run to you and see that smile of yours that does wonders for my spirits. All the professors are doubling down on homework and I feel like I’m drowning in parchments and ink and quill._

_To be in your arms is the reprieve I crave, one I desperately need. If I had access to Floo Powders or Portkeys or if I could simply Apparate- I would be by your side. If all else failed, I would walk to you._

_All this while I thought Hogwarts was my home. But it’s not- not anymore. It’s you, Blaine. You are my home. I wish I had told you this when you were here- always just a few rooms away- or on the grounds somewhere. At least we still breathed the same air. Now you’re an ocean away._

_If I regret one thing is that I never told you enough how much I love you-_

_Lost without you,  
-S_

_\---_


	4. A Moment Away

You won’t be an ocean away.  
You will only be a moment away.

.

                _My love,_

_I have found a way to bridge the distance between us and spare the owls the meddlesome journeys. I swear the owls cringe every time I step into the Owlery with another letter. I suspect the one who draws the shortest straw gets the chore of flying across the Atlantic. Oh, but those owls, they don’t know how I envy them- they get to fly to you. They get to see you, to be with you- even for a moment._

_Perhaps this would be an appropriate time to have Professor Awinita teach me how to become an Animagus (She’s a Metamorphmagus as most of the Cherokee witches and wizards are. Oh, and she’s the Herbology professor). I would opt to be an eagle or an albatross- and my wings will take me right into your arms. Well, that’s a thought for the future._

_For the present, I was doing some reading for my Introduction to_ No-Maj Sciences _class and stumbled upon a chapter that discussed the ‘internet’ and ‘videoconferencing’. It’s how two parties separated by distance can still see and speak to one another using devices Muggles call ‘computer’ or ‘tablet’. It reminded me of something I read at Hogwarts- about how two of the legendary Marauders used a mirror to communicate with each other._

_After numerous attempts, I am finally successful. The mirror in the package I sent along with this letter is enchanted. It’s a two-way mirror; you have one and I have its twin. Just say my name into it and we’ll be able to see each other, talk to each other- as if I never left Hogwarts. As if I never left your side._

_I can’t wait to see you._

_Ever yours,  
Blaine._

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are welcomed.
> 
> I took all the liberties with everything related to Ilvermorny but I did use J.K. Rowling's Pottermore piece on the History of Magic in North America as a guide.


End file.
